I a Idiot for Loving you
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: This was request from Anime dragon san I hope you like it Disclaimer: Elsword and pictures and stuff I try my best to finish both my stories


**Code: Today I making a different story for while (it was requested from my profile) Age doesn't matter will be update on next saturday**

**Eve: Why?**

**Elsword: It cause she has to take a retest on wed**

**Rena: Aw poooor Code**

**Code: I got 18.5 out 44…. **

**Raven: On what?**

**Aisha: Socials**

**Ara: Wow….**

**Chung: I feel sorry for you**

**Elsword: Anyways Code use Grammar attack (pokemon got catch em all :3)**

**Roles**

**Aisha: Elemental master (don't know how to spell it _ )**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Reckless Fist (Rf look more evil)**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Is just Ara**

**Sum:**

**Aisha was out training on her skill until Raven confess his feeling for her, leaving Aisha in a complete shock but she had reject Raven (even through he handsome) but Raven couldn't take a no for answer. When he about to grab Aisha wrist Elsword stepped in and protected Aisha, After that she start to have a funny feeling when she around the idiot Elsword**

**I a Idiot for Loving you**

**Elsword Pov**

Mornings, I not really morning type of person but at least I was able to taste Rena food, I could hear aloud knock on my door and some yelling behind it "Elsword! Get your lazy ass up!" I can remember who damn voice was. It was Aisha, she was nice person unless she start annoying the crap out of you. I dragged myself out of bed and walked to door to get kick in the face by Aisha "What the fuck Aisha!" I hissed at her.

"Well it not my fault you woke up late!" She scowled

I got up and pass her and went to dining room to eat Rena yummy meals, I saw Eve talking to her servants again, Chung polishing his pistol and Raven giving me death glares for no reason. I walked over and sat beside Chung so I could be a distant from Raven. Raven is the oldest in our group and when I mean oldest I not kidding, then there Eve she seem happy to have her nasods servants around her even through she still has her pokerface and there Chung who use to be a big cry baby but now he a total flirt!

"Het Elsword don't you think Eve hot?" Chung replying with slight of lust in his voice "No Chung, she Eve just Eve" He start to nudge my shoulder giving me a weird creepy face "I see so what about Aisha? Causing she getting hotter to!" I swear to god I want to punch him good in the face right now.

I saw Aisha coming with Ara beside her chatting, I turn to see what Raven was up to I saw that Raven was staring at Aisha not just normally, I started felt a strange aura around this room and it led to Raven. It just send the shiver down through my spine, gladly Rena came in with the food making aura around here feel more friendlier then Raven creepy ass aura.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready!" Man was I starved for Rena food "Thanks Rena!" I started gobbled down the food until Aisha squeal a bit "Rena this is better then before!" Before I could reply Eve took a bite out Aisha plate carefully. All us stared at her to find answer if that Rena cooking was improving or anything Eve open her mouth "This cooking is not from Rena but from Raven"

"What!" Everyone shouted and turn to Raven. He then started to stare at us like it was nothing "What do you want? If it nothing stop staring at me already!"

Aisha was shocked that Raven, our Raven made breakfast for Aisha! She started to storm off to outside and then Raven quickly followed her, I didn't like it when Raven left when Aisha left so I followed them. You know curiosity killed the cat… well I the cat and it just killed me.

**Aisha Pov**

I stormed outside in shocked that our Raven made breakfast for me! Me! I started to pace around in front of tree, trying to gather my thoughts. It didn't left my mind for a bit so I decide to train to get the thought away from me.

"Aisha?" I heard familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Raven's hand trapping me in the middle of tree, I was little sacred what he was going to do to me but I calmed down a bit "Raven can I help you with something?" He started to lean closer to me until my face where in same hight.

"Aisha I love you, I need you to be near me" It shocked when I said that

I grabbed Raven's arm and put it away from me I started to walk back to inn "I sorry Raven but I can't be with you, it just that I don't love you" I could feel Raven aura giving me bad vibes saying 'Run away!' before I could run I could see Raven nasod arm trying grab me, I saw flash of red standing in front of me, it was Elsword and what appear to be dripping was his arm bleeding. I stand up in shocked that this idiot helped me! I started to run toward him to heal the scratch mark that Raven left on his arm "Elsword are you okay!" He just smiled at me like nothing happen "Just peachy Aisha!"

Raven started coming closer to us giving the bad vibe again "Elsword! Why the hell you got in my way! I wasn't going to hurt her"

Elsword just stared at Raven in disbelief "Remember how curiosity killed the cat! Well yeah curiosity got better of me because 1. I was worried about Aisha 2. You just give me weird vibes"

Elsword was worried about me! This idiot was worried about me, I can't believe that he was worried about me. I can feel my face heating a bit with the blush making it more clearer, Raven saw the blush on my face and was really pissed off, he grabbed Elsword shirt and raised his fist.

**Code: Okay I stopping it there since it really late and that I need to study for retest on wed**

**Raven: Why am I a bad guy!**

**Chung: Am I dating Eve now?!**

**Eve: No your just a flirt **

**Elsword: Do you like social?**

**Code: Fuck no it so annoying**

**Ara: I pity you**

**Rena: I going to go make out with Ara now~**

**Aisha: Why?**

**Rena: because she soooo cute**

**Ara: NOOOOOOOO -grab polearm- Back you beast back**

**Code: Age doesn't Matter will be update next saturday or sunday sooooo stay tune and sorry it short, it really late so I tried. cause 1. I really young and no I not 12 2. I have damn school**


End file.
